


Relation sans frontières

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, OOC but just a little, Shukaku is "friendly" with "its" family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Contrairement à ce que certains croyaient les relations amoureuses entre les habitants des différents pays n'étaient pas fréquentes. Elles étaient mal vues, particulièrement s'il s'agissait de deux ninjas.





	Relation sans frontières

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto, je ne possède que ceux que j'ai inventé.

Contrairement à ce que certains croyaient les relations amoureuses entre les habitants des différents pays n'étaient pas fréquentes. Elles étaient mal vues, particulièrement s'il s'agissait de deux ninjas. Tout le monde avait peur que le shinobi étranger soit un ennemi, un espion en mission venu voler des techniques secrètes.

Deidara était devant les portes de Sunagakure, et attendait que les gardes veuillent bien lui donner l'autorisation de pénétrer dans leur village. Il aurait pu se créer un oiseau et voler au-dessus d'eux, mais cela n'aurait pas été du meilleur effet. 

Ils le dévisageaient curieusement, et il pouvait clairement voir que sa présence ici ne leur plaisait pas le moins du monde. Il roula des yeux, c'était parce qu'il venait d' Iwagakure, son pays et le leur s'étaient rapprochés mais les deux camps se méfiaient encore l'un de l'autre. Surtout les shinobis qui ne quittaient pas souvent leur pays natal, les autres commençaient lentement à s' y faire. 

« C'est mon bandeau qui ne vous revient pas, s'impatienta-t-il. 

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils inspectaient ses affaires et ses papiers, il n'y avait rien de suspect et pourtant il était toujours coincé là. 

\- Laissez-le passer, tout de suite !, ordonna une forte voix féminine.

L'un des deux gardes allait objecter, mais son collègue lui lança un regard lui interdisant d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Il ne l'écouta pas et décida de se défendre. 

\- Ce shinobi n'est pas en mission, c'est normal que nous voulions savoir pourquoi il est ici, expliqua-t-il . 

Il se retourna pour découvrir la kunoichi qui avait osé l'interrompre, et fut mortifié lorsqu'il la vit à quelques mètre d'eux. 

\- Temari-sama, je suis navré, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, s'excusa-t-il. 

La dite Temari leur fit signe de s'écarter et ils obéirent sans discuter. Deidara se faufila vite entre eux de peur qu'ils changent d'avis. La fille No Sabaku fusilla les deux chûnins et tourna les talons, invitant le ninja du pays de la terre à la suivre. Il s’exécuta sans tarder, affichant au passage un sourire en coin aux deux idiots qui l'avaient retenu aussi longtemps. 

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ?, lui demanda-t-elle

\- Hum, pas trop mal, jusqu' à ce que les deux gorilles m'empêche d'entrer, 

Elle fut amusée de sa remarque. C'était vrai, les deux ninjas qui surveillaient l'entrée aujourd'hui n'étaient pas les meilleurs du pays, et ils étaient plus des muscles que des cerveaux. 

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? 

\- J'ai pu obtenir quinze jours de vacances, lui indiqua-t-il.

\- C'est tout, dit-elle un peu déçue. 

\- Oui, et ce vieux ronchon d' Onoki m'a dit que si je n'étais pas rentré dans précisément quinze jours , j'allais avoir des problèmes. Quel rabat-joie, il n'a jamais dû être jeune, le connaissant je devrais probablement passer des heures à l'académie avec les enfants, quel horreur !

\- Pauvre chéri, entouré de futurs shinobis impatients de servir leur village, c'est sûr que cela doit être terrible, je te plains, Onoki-sama est vraiment trop cruel avec toi, se moqua-t-elle. 

\- Hé tu devrais me soutenir je suis ton petit-ami yeah, rappela-t-il. 

Elle lui attrapa les joues et les lui pinça, sans trop fermer ses petits doigts sur la peau du garçon. 

-Le petit Deidara, il a besoin que maman Temari le défende, c'est que c'est encore un gros bébé notre jounin d' Iwa, poursuivit-elle, insistant sur le mot jounin. 

Ils reprirent leur route, sans se préoccuper du monde autour, tout du moins au départ. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville, ils sentaient de plus en plus de passants les fixer, et certains murmuraient lorsqu'ils arrivaient à leur niveau. La kunoichi du sable leva un sourcil, elle n'aimait pas ça, pourquoi les dévisageaient ils ainsi ? La réponse ne tarda pas à se présenter sous la forme d'un homme d'un mètre soixante-douze, il avait de gros yeux jaunes pales et des cheveux roses. Il était assez mince et portait l'uniforme de Sunagakure. Il leur bloqua le chemin en se positionnant devant eux. 

\- Tu es devenue folle Temari !, cria-t-il. 

\- De quoi tu parles Daijiro ?, demanda-t-elle perdue. 

Le shinobi lui indiqua quelque chose d'un geste dédaigneux de la tête, et c'est en suivant son mouvement qu'ils remarquèrent pour la première fois qu'ils se tenaient la main et que leurs doigts étaient entrelacés. Alors c'était ça qui avait attiré l'attention des gens. Il faut dire que jamais personne auparavant n'avait envahi l'espace personnel de la fille no Sabaku, alors voir un ninja le faire, et en plus un ninja étranger qui provenait de l'ancien pire ennemi du pays du vent c'est sûr que cela devait être un choc. 

La jeune femme roula des yeux, et contourna Daijiro Yoshida sans ajouter le moindre mot. 

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais lesbienne, la provoqua-t-il 

Quelques rires moqueurs se firent entendre, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle continua d'avancer, en tenant toujours Deidara par la main. 

\- Les filles d'ici n'étaient pas assez jolies pour toi, il a fallut que tu ailles en chercher une ailleurs. Une plus exotique, je dirais, continua-t-il. 

L'artiste du pays de la terre commençait à en avoir marre, pour qui se prenait-il pour le traiter de fille. Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de s'en prendre à lui. 

-Non, surtout ne fais rien, l'empêcha Temari, c'est ce qu'il attend de toi. Tu es dans notre pays, si tu t'en prends à lui, il pourra t'accuser d'agression et tu pourrais être banni d'ici pour longtemps, condamné ou exécuté. Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir, ajouta-t-elle. 

\- Et au lit, vous vous amusez bien toutes les deux ?, demanda-t-il. 

\- Franchement Daijiro, tu es ridicule, je dirais même que tu es pathétique alors s'il ne te reste qu'un soupçon de fierté, tais-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle. 

\- Redis ça pour voir ! La défia-t-il. 

\- Tu es juste un ninja frustré et jaloux parce que j'ai préféré un jounin d' Iwagakure, à qui entre parenthèses, tu n'arrives même pas à la cheville, à toi. 

\- C'est ça, va pleurer dans les jupes de ton père ! Siffla-t-il.

\- Contrairement à toi, mon père, le kazekage, est un homme occupé, alors je ne vais pas lui faire perdre son temps pour un minable comme toi, il a autre chose à faire. Je ne vais pas non plus perdre le mien avec toi. Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ton niveau et aller me plaindre...Ah et une dernière chose, sache que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de mon père pour me défendre, trouve autre chose comme argument, conclut-elle.

\- Avec ton caractère je parie que vous ne resterez pas quinze jours ensemble, dit-il

\- Dommage pour toi mais ça fait dix mois et quinze jours, dit-elle, cette fois certaine qu'il n'ajouterait plus rien. 

\- Mais je croyais que... commença son petit-ami. 

\- J'ai dit que toi tu ne pouvais pas intervenir, je n'a jamais dit que c'était aussi valable pour moi. Je suis d'ici tout comme lui. En plus, ma parole a plus de valeur que la sienne et ça il le sait parfaitement, affirma-t-elle. 

Ils marchaient toujours, et certains, dont Maki et son sensei Pakura leur firent un clin d’œil complice. Personne n'ignorait qui était Daijiro et à quel point il était arrogant et xénophobe, en particulier contre les shinobis d' Iwagakure. 

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour Temari, ou plutôt sur sa situation confortable ; elle était la fille du quatrième kazekage, sœur de celui qui serait sûrement le cinquième, elle était la nièce d'un shinobi médecin de l' ANBU, et elle était l'une des meilleures kunoichi de sa génération. Celui qui l'épouserait obtiendrait du prestige et une promotion assurée. Malheureusement pour lui, elle avait compris son petit manège, et en plus, il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. 

La fille no Sabaku ne se préoccupait plus de lui en marchant avec Deidara, le chunin de Suna venait de comprendre que son plan ne fonctionnerait jamais, et qu'il pouvait faire une croix sur ses rêves d'intégrer la célèbre famille du kazekage. 

\- Au fait, comment dois-je m'adresser à ton père, et ne me dis pas, comme tu le fais avec le tsuchikage, je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie de se faire traiter de vieux schnock, hn, supposa-t-il. 

\- Non, ça c'est sûr que cela ne lui plairait pas, confirma-t-elle, tu n'as qu'à l'appeler kazekage-sama tout simplement, ou Rasa-san, tu ne risques rien en choisissant une de ces deux manières."

Ils parvinrent finalement devant la porte de la demeure des No Sabaku, et le moins que le jeune artiste pu dire c'est qu'elle était immense. Ils étaient clairement la famille la plus importante du pays. Cela lui rappela la maison d' Onoki. 

Les regards curieux sur eux n'avaient pas cessé, et ils étaient également pointés du doigts. Cela énerva Temari, ils voulaient du croustillant ils allaient en avoir, elle allait leur donner de quoi parler pendant des semaines. Elle s'approcha de son ninja, l'attrapa derrière la nuque, et l'embrassa fougueusement. Comme elle s'en doutait, des cris de stupéfaction se firent entendre, et ils redoublèrent lorsque Deidara répondit à son baiser. 

Elle s'écarta et tourna la tête vers les villageois, elle passa les yeux sur chacun d'entre eux qui baissèrent les leurs, intimidés par les regards de l'aînée de la fratrie du sable. 

Elle ouvrit la porte, laissa l'autre blond entrer le premier, l'imita, et referma la porte. Elle retira ensuite ses chaussures et il fit pareil. 

" On est là!, cria-t-elle pour annoncer leur arrivée. 

\- Temari, c'est toi ?, demanda sa mère. 

\- Oui maman, je suis avec Deidara, confirma-t-elle

La femme du quatrième kazekage apparut bientôt devant eux, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et le regard brillant. 

\- Bonjour, je suis Karura, la maman de Temari, et de ses frères, heureuse de te rencontrer, se présenta-t-elle. 

\- Enchanté, je suis Deidara, c'est un honneur pour moi de me trouver en face de vous, tenez, j'ai un cadeau pour vous, indiqua-t-il en prenant un paquet dans son sac. 

\- Il ne fallait pas voyons, toi était tout ce que nous voulions. Tu es le premier garçon que Temari veut que l'on connaisse, 

En effet, les parents No Sabaku étaient assez ouvert d'esprit et laissaient leurs enfants fréquenter qui ils désiraient, mais si la relation dépassait les dix mois, le garçon ou la fille avec lesquels ils étaient devaient être présentés à Rasa et sa femme. Jusqu' à présent les parents n'avaient jamais reçu personne, Deidara était le premier, mais ils devinaient que Kankuro et Ino, sa fleur de Konoha, qui étaient ensemble depuis cinq mois, seraient les suivants. Gaara, commençait à se rapprocher d'une fille de Taki du nom de Fuu, mais cela n'était pas encore officiel.

\- Kankuro n'est pas là ?, s'aperçut Temari. 

\- Non, il est parti s'entraîner avec Sasori, ton frère ne manque jamais une occasion de pratiquer ses techniques de marionnettiste avec lui tu sais bien, lui expliqua-t-elle. 

\- Encore ! Sasori-san doit être heureux lorsque papa l'envoi en mission, loin de mon obsédé de frère, soupira-t-elle. 

\- Ne t'en fais pas, s'il en avait eu marre, cela ferait longtemps que Kankuro serait revenu empoisonné, Sasori l'aime bien, lui assura Karura. 

\- Il est bien le seul, je ne connais personne d'autres capable de parler de pantin pendant des heures, 

\- Temari, si toi et Deidara alliez au salon pendant que j'amène le thé et les petits gâteaux, suggéra-t-elle. 

\- Vous voulez que je vous aide hn?, demanda le jounin d' Iwa 

\- Non merci tu es adorable, mais tu as fait un long trajet pour arriver ici, tu dois te reposer, répondit la maîtresse de maison, souriant au petit-ami de sa fille." 

Temari hocha la tête, et précéda le garçon dans le couloir, elle ouvrit une nouvelle porte, et ils pénétrèrent dans le salon. Elle passa ses mains derrière son dos, et détacha l'éventail géant qu'elle emportait partout avec elle. Elle le déposa contre un mur, et s'assit sur le canapé de la pièce. Deidara, fit de même, laissant vagabonder ses yeux dans la pièce. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, et il était curieux de découvrir dans quel genre d'endroit vivait sa kunoichi. 

L'endroit avait des murs couleur crème, et quelques photos de famille, prises à divers moments de leur vie, et des tableaux y étaient accrochés. Les No Sabaku avaient bon goût en matière d'art, et Deidara excellait dans ce domaine, puisqu'il était lui-même un artiste. Des plantes vertes dans des pots étaient disposées ça et là. Temari le regardait faire amusée, elle avait depuis les dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, remarqué qu'il le faisait inconsciemment à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans une pièce inconnue pour lui. C'était comme un réflexe, cela ne durait que quelques secondes, et elle avait appris à décrypter les expressions qu'il faisait à la fin de ses inspections. Si elle en jugeait au sourire qu'il arborait, la décoration lui plaisait. Elle expira, soulagée, c'était toujours agréable de savoir que votre compagnon aimait votre maison, même si pour le moment il n'avait vu que le couloir et le salon. 

Karura les rejoignit, un plateau dans les mains, qu'elle posa sur la petite table en bois. 

"Tu aimes le thé j'espère ?, demanda-t-elle à Deidara. 

\- Oui madame no Sabaku yeah, affirma-t-il.

\- Ah non pas de ça avec moi, appelle-moi Karura, madame no Sabaku c'est beaucoup trop formel, 

\- ...Comme vous voudrez, approuva-t-il étonné.

\- Je suis si contente que Temari t'aie enfin emmené ici, depuis le temps que je voulais te voir, avoua-t-elle. 

Sa fille contemplait sa tasse de thé comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus fascinant au monde. Elle ne voulait pas prendre part à cette conversation dont elle se doutait déjà de la tournure. 

\- C'est moi qui suis ravi d'être présenté au reste de sa famille hn, affirma-t-il.

Temari leva les yeux au ciel, s'il faisait autant d'effort pour plaire à sa mère elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait pour convaincre son père qu'il était le shinobi parfait pour sa petite kunoichi. Elle se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas eu peur lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir rencontrer ses parents, et même là, devant Karura, il était comme elle le connaissait, il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais ça c'était son côté artiste explosif, il faisait toujours tout à fond. 

-Bonjour Deidara, le salua quelqu'un à sa droite. 

Il tourna la tête, et découvrit la belette qu’invoquait sa chérie, et qui se prénommait Kamatari. 

-Tiens bonjour à toi aussi Kamatari, 

L'animal fut flatté qu'il se souvienne de lui, et s'installa sur ses genoux pour qu'il le caresse. Karura le remarqua et en fut grandement étonnée. 

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?, demanda-t-elle

-Oui, j'ai invoqué Kamatari lors d'une mission commune à nos deux pays, et il s'est posé sur Deidara après avoir attaqué, expliqua Temari,

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la surprise de son blond lorsque l'animal avait atterri sur son épaule après avoir rasé la forêt alentour. Recevoir une belette avec un bandeau sur un œil et une faux entre les pattes n'étaient pas monnaie courante. 

\- Il a été sympa avec moi, ajouta Kamatari qui était tout content de se faire gratter. 

En général les gens craignaient l'animal qui n'était pas si inoffensif qu'on pouvait le croire. La fille à l'éventail avait été ravie de constater que ces deux-là s'étaient bien entendus, elle n'aurait pas pu se séparer de l'un d'entre eux. 

\- Nous sommes rentrés, annonça une voix grave et forte. 

Même sans le voir Deidara savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du père de Temari, la puissance du chakra du quatrième kazekage se ressentait de loin, et celle de son fils Gaara n'était pas mal non plus. 

\- Nous sommes au salon, répondit sa femme d'une voix douce

Le ninja eut juste le temps de poser sa tasse sur la table avant que les trois hommes de la maison n'entrent dans la pièce. Rasa No Sabaku était impressionnant, et le blond trouva que ses trois enfants lui ressemblaient beaucoup, ; Kankuro et Gaara avaient certains de ses traits, quand à Temari, il l'avait déjà vu avoir la même expression. Les fruits n'étaient pas tombés loin de l'arbre. Par respect il se leva et s'inclina respectueusement devant celui qui dirigeait Sunagakure et qui serait peut-être un jour son beau-père. Les deux frères de la kunoichi échangèrent un sourire moqueur de leur voir agir ainsi, sourire qui eut pour réponse un regard meurtrier de la part de leur sœur. Qu'ils rigolent tant qu'ils le pouvaient, elle avait hâte de les voir devant les pères de leur petite-amie. 

\- Bonsoir Kazekage-sama, mes respects, dit Deidara d'une voix plutôt assurée malgré la situation. 

Ce dernier le toisa du regard, analysant cet étranger que sa fille avait choisit, celle-ci soutenait le regard de son père, lui prouvant ainsi qu'elle était sûre de son choix. 

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Deidara, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, 

Rasa indiqua ses trois enfants d'un bref signe de tête pour ses deux garçons et d'un plus long lorsqu'il mentionna sa fille. Le jounin d' Iwa ne su quoi en conclure, avaient-ils parlé de lui en bien ou pouvait-il rentrer chez lui tout de suite. Temari avait dû le présenter à son avantage, mais comme elle était très franche, ses défauts avaient également dû être mentionnés. Était il trop tard pour inventer un mensonge et partir en courant ?

Le père no Sabaku s'était renseigné sur le shinobi avec deux roches sur son bandeau. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui, et qu'une jolie réputation le précédait. Même là, alors qu'il était face à lui, Deidara ne bougeait pas, ne tremblait pas, et son chakra n'indiquait pas de stress. De nombreux de ninjas, jounins compris, étaient intimidés, voire apeurés lorsqu'ils le croisaient ou s'adressaient à lui, mais pas le blond qui lui faisait face. Il faut dire que ce dernier avait l'habitude de fréquenter les personnes importantes, il était le meilleur élève du tsuchikage, et des rumeurs faisait de Deidara le prochain à porter ce titre. Il autorisa le nouveau venu à se rasseoir, pendant qu'il en faisait de même sur un fauteuil à côté de celui de sa femme. Gaara et Kankuro s'étaient installés sur deux autres qui entouraient le canapé. 

A peine Deidara s'était-il remis dans sa position initiale qu'il sentit quelque chose lui sauter dessus et atterrir sur ses genoux. Il baissa les yeux afin de découvrir l'origine de ce poids supplémentaire sur son corps, et tomba sur une étrange créature, de la taille d'un chat qui le fixait. 

\- Shukaku cela ne se fait pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça !, le gronda Kamatari,

Shukaku, alors c'était le démon à une queue avec lequel Gaara devait partager son corps, que faisait-il ici, et pourquoi était-il si petit ?

\- Notre père a mis au point un jutsu lui permettant de pouvoir se promener tranquillement près de moi, étrangement cela le rend moins ronchon, mais en contre-partie il est réduit à cette taille, lui expliqua le porteur du démon comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Deidara hocha positivement la tête sans trop savoir pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'était-il supposé faire, qu'est ce que le tanuki attendait de lui ? Il finit par passer sa main sous la tête de l'animal et lui gratta délicatement le cou, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ronronner le démon. 

Les No Sabaku crurent être en plein rêve, Shukaku ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi avec personne, il n'appréciait qu'eux et détestait les étrangers quel qu’ils soient. 

-Tu sais t'y prendre avec les démons on dirait Deidara, souligna Karura amusée

Kamatari n'aimant pas être ignoré, s'installa sur les genoux de la fille no Sabaku qui se mit à le caresser, pour le plus grand bonheur de la boule blanche. 

\- Temari tu l'as bien choisi, il me plaît, annonça le tanuki. 

\- Tu ne crois pas que le principal c'est qu'il lui plaise à elle, fit remarquer le plus jeune de la fratrie,

\- Shukaku se prend pour le centre du monde, se moqua l'autre invocation,

La mère de famille les calma en leur tendant un biscuit à chacun, lorsqu'ils mangeaient au moins ils ne se chamaillaient pas. 

-Temari no Sabaku, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire, intervint son père,

Karura reconnu le ton qu'il venait d'employer, c'était celui du père qui surprenait l'un de leurs enfants en train de faire une bêtise, 

\- Il y a un problème ?, demanda-t-elle intriguée, 

\- Le prénom de notre fille est sur toutes les lèvres ce soir, et ce n'est pas pour ses talents de kunoichi qu'elle s'est fait remarquer, reprit-il

\- Tout le monde ne parle que de ton baiser sur le pas de notre porte, au moins maintenant ils savent que tu es prise, ajouta Kankuro se retenant de rire,

\- Ils n'avaient pas qu' à pas nous fixer de la sorte, et puis c'est Daijiro qui a commencé, il a traité Deidara de fille, et tout ça par pure jalousie. J'ai encore le droit de sortir avec qui je veux, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, se défendit sa sœur. 

Le kazekage poussa un long soupir, évidemment il aurait dû s'y attendre, Daijiro faisait tout pour se faire remarquer, il n'était pas un mauvais shinobi mais il ne dépasserait jamais le grade chûnin, en tout cas pas tant qu'il serait le chef de Sunagakure. Le shinobi était un égoïste, un opportuniste et le travail en équipe n'était pas son point fort, Rasa avait vu sa stratégie pour séduire Temari, mais sa fille était trop intelligente pour tomber dans ce genre de pièges. Le ninja du pays du vent n'avait pas dû supporter de voir la kunoichi fréquenter un étranger. 

\- Encore lui, il ne s'écoule pas un jour sans que je n'entende parler de lui. Cela commence à me fatiguer, dit-il

\- Tu n'as qu' à le renvoyer, ou lui confier une longue mission très loin pendant des mois, qu'on ne le revoit pas avant l'année prochaine, proposa Kankuro, 

\- Si seulement c'était si simple, tout le monde saura que je l'ai fait à cause de ce qui s'est passé avec Temari, 

\- Monsieur, votre fille a fait ça parce que ce chunin m'insultait, il est le seul responsable de ce qui est arrivé, avoua courageusement Deidara,

Rasa reporta son attention sur lui, alors si son aînée avait agit de la sorte c'était parce qu'on s'en était pris à son amoureux. Elle devait beaucoup tenir à lui pour être intervenue, sa fille ne sortait les griffes que pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Il jeta un œil vers sa femme qui en avait fait de même, cette histoire était sérieuse, plus encore qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginés. Certes ils s'en doutaient un peu puisqu'il était là, mais voire leur enfant aussi éprise d'un garçon cela restait un choc. 

\- Temari je vais allez préparer le dîner, profites en pour montrer sa chambre à Deidara, déclara Karura,

\- Bien maman, obéit-elle."

Elle se leva, récupéra son éventail et les deux blonds quittèrent le salon. Ils traversèrent le couloir jusqu’au fond, puis empruntèrent des escaliers qui menaient vers l'étage. 

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude de te voir si docile, plaisanta-t-il,

\- Je suis les ordres lorsque j'estime qu'ils ne sont pas stupides ou contraires à mes valeurs,

\- En tout cas c'est gentil de la part de tes parents de bien vouloir m'héberger yeah, 

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de la kunoichi alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui, et il n'aima pas ça. 

\- Ils ne vont pas uniquement te loger pendant ton séjour ici, ils vont aussi te cuisiner pour s'assurer que tu es digne d'être avec moi, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton espiègle. 

Il avala difficilement sa salive, il allait donc être interrogé par les parents de sa belle, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas endurer par amour. Les portes portaient des noms indiquant ce qu'elles renfermaient : chambre de Karura et Rasa, salle de bains, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, et celle devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent portait la mention ami. 

\- Bienvenue dans la résidence no Sabaku, nous espérons que vous vous sentirez bien ici, et nous vous remercions d'avoir choisi notre demeure, dit-elle en imitant une réceptionniste d'accueil d'hôtel. 

\- Nous ne dormons pas ensemble hn ? 

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes sous le toit de mes parents, que diraient-ils si leur petite fille chérie partageait le lit d'un garçon,

\- Cela ne te dérangeait pas beaucoup à Iwa, commenta-t-il

Au pays de la terre, la ninja du sable était moins conventionnelle et passait ses nuits dans le même lit que le petit protégé du tsuchikage, de manière plus ou moins vêtue. 

\- Si je fais ça mon père te tue en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, et en plus il le fera en silence donc je ne vais pas tenter l'expérience, tout du moins pas publiquement, lui murmura-t-elle.

Ils entrèrent et comme elle s'y attendait, il scruta méticuleusement la pièce. Il aima beaucoup la manière dont elle était décorée, mais ce qu'il aima le plus fut l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Elle resta avec lui pendant qu'il défaisait son sac, ils profitèrent de n'être que tous les deux pour échanger quelques baisers. 

\- Le dîner est prêt !, cria Karura en bas de l'escalier, 

Le jounin d' Iwagakure grogna, frustré de devoir arrêter son cours de langue approfondie avec sa jounin à l'éventail. Ils firent donc le trajet dans l'autre sens, et elle le guida jusqu' à la salle à manger où le reste de la famille no Sabaku les attendait. 

\- La chambre te convient-elle Deidara ?, lui demanda la maman de la fratrie,

\- Elle est parfaite, je vous remercie de m'autoriser à rester ici yeah,

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à chacun des bouts se tenaient les parents et à côté des deux blonds, Kankuro était à la droite de Temari et Gaara à la gauche de Deidara. A quelques mètres de la table les invocations mangeaient. Un miaulement se fit soudain entendre. 

\- Ah te voilà enfin gros paresseux, c'est l'odeur de la nourriture qui t'a réveillé je parie, rit Kankuro en se levant. 

\- Deidara je te présente mon chat Misemono, qui comme tu le vois sait se faire entendre quand il a faim, 

Bien évidemment, Kankuro était lui aussi un artiste et il ne pouvait pas trouver un meilleur nom que Misemono, qui signifiait spectacle. L'animal était une grosse boule grise avec deux billes vertes claires dans les yeux. 

-C'est aussi le dernier animal de cette maison et fort heureusement d'ailleurs, commenta Rasa 

\- Tu veux dire le seul normal de cette maison, corrigea son fils aîné, 

Le marionnettiste déposa son chat, lui donna à manger dans sa gamelle à côté de celle de Kamatari et de Shukaku et se lava les mains avant de revenir s'installer à sa place. 

La maîtresse de maison, servit le repas, et Deidara en avala une bouchée. Le goût était spécial et en levant les yeux il s'aperçut que tous les autres l'observaient. 

\- Comment est-ce que tu trouves cela ?, lui demanda la mère de sa petite-amie, 

Il hésita et lança un regard vers Temari, qui elle ne le regardait pas du tout, elle fixait son assiette et semblait lutter pour ne pas répondre à son appel. Il avala difficilement sa salive et tourna ses iris bleus vers son interlocutrice. Mensonge ou vérité, un choix épineux s'offrait à lui...

\- C'est immangeable hn, finit-il par dire gêné

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles lorsque des soupirs de soulagement suivirent son commentaire. Les deux garçons de la fratrie se frappèrent dans la main alors que leur sœur daignait enfin le regarder, le sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Pardon de paraître aussi curieux, mais pourquoi êtes-vous heureux de ce que je viens de dire ?, 

\- Tout simplement parce que tu as été honnête, tu nous as dit la vérité, tu n'as pas chercher à nous mentir pour que l'on t'accepte au sein de notre famille. Tu étais prêt à te faire détester plutôt que de dire le contraire de ce que tu pensais, raconta Karura. 

\- C'était un test si tu veux, pour vérifier que tu étais digne de notre confiance, ajouta Gaara qui grattait Shukaku.

\- Nous sommes désolés, mais tu comprends nous voulions voir de quel homme notre Temari était tombée amoureuse,reprit la maîtresse de maison."

Elle lui servit cette fois-ci le bon plat, qu'il trouva délicieux. 

Après le repas, les deux blonds remontèrent, épuisés, Temari avait eu un entraînement intensif avec Baki sur ordre du kazekage qui voulait que sa fille apprenne de nouvelles techniques, quant à Deidara, il s'était levé au aurore et avait fait un long voyage. Ils restèrent de longs moments dans le couloir à s'échanger de petits baisers. Ils se séparèrent en entendant des pas monter les escaliers, elle rentra dans sa chambre et il continua d'avancer dans le couloir jusqu' à la sienne. 

Le silence de la nuit régnait dans la demeure du kazekage. Tout le monde dormait, fatigué de leur journée, et ayant rejoint leur lit sans se faire prier. Temari, entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et une fois sûre que tout était calme, marcha sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la pièce où dormait Deidara. 

"Sabaku No Temari, où vas-tu en cette heure tardive ?, chuchota d'une voix stricte son père. 

Elle aurait dû le prévoir, son père devait se douter qu'elle n’allait pas rester sagement dans son lit, alors que son petit-ami restait chez eux. Elle lui tournait le dos, n'osant pas l'affronter, elle se sentait honteuse de s'être fait surprendre aussi aisément. 

\- Ra-Sa chéri !, l'interpella la voix de sa femme

Lorsqu'elle coupait son prénom en deux ce n'était jamais bon signe. 

\- Oui mon amour,

\- Laisse ta fille aller là où elle doit aller et reviens te coucher, 

\- Tu as de la chance que ta mère te soutienne jeune fille, allez va, va retrouver ton amoureux, lui permit-il

-Merci maman, merci papa, les remercia-t-elle dans un chuchotement. 

Elle ne demanda pas son reste, et se précipita dans la chambre où dormait Deidara. Elle s'y glissa et elle le vit dans les bras de Morphée. Même endormi il était magnifique son homme. Elle s'installa silencieusement à ses côtés.Elle se colla le plus possible à lui, humant son odeur masculine. Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant un chakra familier près de lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as peur que ton père ne le découvre hn ?

\- Il est déjà au courant, il m'a prise en flagrant délit dans le couloir, lui murmura-t-elle à moitié assoupie

\- Quoi !

Il se releva brusquement et fixa la porte, prêt à voir apparaître le quatrième kazekage, venant le tuer. 

\- Détends-toi, j'ai son approbation, ma mère a réussi à le convaincre, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles il ne te tuera pas pour avoir partagé ton lit avec sa petite princesse, le rassura-t-elle d'un ton moqueur. 

Rasa no Sabaku avait toujours fait peur à tout le monde, lorsqu'il était devenu le chef du pays du vent cela n'avait fait qu'empirer. Les shinobis de Suna le respectaient et le suivaient sans hésiter, même si certains le craignaient, mais les ninjas des autres pays le redoutaient comme la peste. Temari avait tout fait pour lui ressembler, elle savait que son sexe était un handicap dans un pays comme le sien, Pakura était la seule kunoichi qui avait su se hisser parmi l'élite. Les hommes, même les plus machos avaient bien dû admettre qu'elle n'était pas une faible femme. 

Le ninja explosif fut soulagé d'entendre que les parents de sa belle l'autorisaient à dormir avec lui, ils étaient plutôt modernes, mais cela ne l'étonnait guère, il n'y avait qu'à voir la personnalité et la manière de vivre de leurs enfants. La fratrie No Sabaku avait toujours été libre de vivre ses propres expériences, libre était le mot juste. Malgré le rang qu'ils tenaient Temari et ses frères avaient pu faire ce qu'ils avaient voulu. 

Deidara se rallongea et encercla la taille de sa belle blonde qui était déjà au pays des rêves, il repoussa une de ses mèches en arrière, et cala sa tête contre la sienne. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il se souvint de la jalousie de Daijiro en les voyant se tenir la main. Il sortait avec la plus magnifique femme au monde, et il allait s'amuser avec le chunin de Suna.

Sa décision était prise, dès qu'il le pourrait il demanderait à intégrer les forces shinobis de Sunagakure, il n'en avait rien à faire du titre de tsuchikage, il ne voulait pas diriger de pays, il ne voulait pas être enchaîné à toutes ces contraintes. Iwagakure n'appréciait pas son talent, n'aimait pas son art, ils étaient des imbéciles et les habitants ne le traitaient avec respect que parce qu'il était la pupille d' Onoki. Deidara ne désirait qu'une chose, et c'était être près de la fille à l'éventail qui reposait entre ses bras. Peu lui importait si Suna le traitait de la même manière que son pays, ici, il y avait quelqu'un qui appréciait son art,qui l'aimait pour ce qu'il était, et cela changeait tout.


End file.
